The Name of Regret
by Ashikaga Shu
Summary: Seorang Sasuke, satu renungan, beberapa pasang foto Sakura, dan sebuah penyesalan. (Pertanyaanku, Sasuke. lalu kenapa kau berusaha setengah mati ketika akhirnya kau melepaskannya begitu saja?)


Setiap penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

Dan Sasuke tahu ia pernah mengalami satu dari banyak penyesalan.

* * *

.

.

**[The Name of Regret]**

Warning : AU. OOC. Typo. Bad end.

.

Naruto's Fanfiction.

.

Naruto's belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

.

.

Enjoy!

.

* * *

Sasuke memperhatikan setiap lembar foto yang ia tempel di dinding kamar tidurnya. Setiap foto berisi seorang gadis manis bersurai _pink._ Setiap foto, tidak terkecuali.

Karena memang hanya itu yang membuatnya tertarik.

Atau mungkin, membuatnya merasakan tekanan berat di dadanya sejak setengah tahun yang lalu.

_(Hello? Si Uchiha yang populer sedang bersedih?)_

Uchiha Sasuke teringat bagaimana ia bisa begitu menyesali apapun yang ia lakukan saat ini. apapun mengenai hubungannya dengan orang yang saat ini entah sedang melakukan apa. Mungkin saja gadis itu sedang bahagia bersama laki-laki lain?

_(Hei, Sasuke, rupanya kau sudah putus dengannya?)_

Sasuke tersenyum. Dalam pikirannya, masih segar, seolah ia baru saja mengalaminya kemarin, mengenai pertemuan mereka berdua. Pertemuan si onix dan si emerald. Bagaimana dia berusaha mendekatinya saat si gadis justru mengejar-ngejar Naruto yang gagal paham soal cinta. Bagaimana sang gadis pujaan mengajaknya kemanapun ia ingin pergi: rumah Naruto—yang jauhnya bukan main, toko pernak-pernak favoritnya, festival musim panas, kedai makan langganan Sakura, pertemuan rutin Sakura dengan kelompok belajarnya. Tak ada satu ajakan pun yang tak disanggupi Sasuke, meski merelakan les dan kursus yang seharusnya ia lakoni.

Kemudian satu hari, sang dewi manis-pujaan-hati-setengah-mati, berkata, "aku menyukai orang yang bisa memainkan musik. Apalagi jika orang itu seorang drummer…kau tahu betapa kerennya, Sasuke? Aah…pasti keren sekali kan, kau bayangkan, deh!"

Dimulai detik itu juga, ia mengikuti kelas musik di sebuah sekolah musik khusus, secara diam-diam. Meski artinya ia harus menambah satu lagi hari dimana ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sakura dan hanya mengawasinya lewat email. Itu adalah waktu dimana Sasuke belum menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura.

Di satu hari yang lain, Sakura-si-gadis-sebebas-burung mengerjainya mengenai ulang tahunnya, bahkan tanpa ia duga, memberinya sebuah kue—meskipun kemudian si pemuda _cool _itu menemukan satu kue lagi untuk Naruto yang ulang tahunnya sudah terlewat jauh, menandakan Sakura hanya menghadiahinya sebagai sebuah 'modus'. Tapi toh akhirnya Sasuke menepati janji untuk mentraktir eskrim favoritnya, dan makan malam yang romantis. Kalian tidak bisa mengobrol banyak. Sasuke sangat amat tahu (dan hafal, dan maklum, dan paham), setiap kata yang diucapkannya selalu berkaitan dengan Naruto, hal-hal seputar kegiatan kampus kedokterannya, dan betapa kesalnya ia dengan tugas kuliahnya yang menggunung. Tapi Sasuke bersabar. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun menasihati Sakura. Dan makan malam itu berakhir dengan pernyataan perasaan Sasuke padanya.

Belum sempat ia menjawab, Sasuke pergi. Ia baru mendapat balasannya di email.

Bahwa Sakura membalas perasaannya.

Sasuke girang bukan main. Sakura adalah pacar pertamanya, jika kau percaya. Ia satu dari banyaaaak wanita yang mendapat perhatiannya dan ia pun membalasnya dengan takaran yang sama. Sebagai harga dari saling terbalasnya perasaan mereka, Sasuke berjanji untuk tidak terlalu mengekang Sakura. Ia tidak ingin gadis itu menarik perasaannya kembali.

Dan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kegiatan les, kursus beserta blahblah-nya yang sempat terbengkalai sampai Fugaku dan Itachi menceramahinya habis-habisan. Ia kembali mengurangi satu-dua hingga tiga hari kebersamaannya dengan Sakura. Ia ingin fokus, dan saat ia bertemu dengan kekasih pertamanya, semua beban yang ada di hatinya hilang tanpa sisa. Pasti rasanya sungguh tidak enak bukan, melewatkan waktu dengan orang tercinta tetapi pikiran masih melayang kemana-mana?

Sasuke bukan orang yang gemar menulis email, bahkan sejak sebelum mereka bertemu, kecuali jika Sakura mulai curhat mengenai hal-hal yang sangat serius—waktu itu si gadis _pinky _sempat menceritakan masalah ia yang tidak pernah bisa berteman dengan baik. Bahkan untuk bicara pun ia irit tenaga, apalagi untuk menulis?

Saat itu. Sasuke tidak menyadari kesalahan pertamanya.

Dan untuk kesalahan kedua, ia bahkan hanya melewatkan tiga jam dari dua puluh empat jam seminggu waktunya untuk sang Haruno.

Sasuke tidak mendapatkan protes sedikitpun, tetapi ia juga menyadari sedikiiiit sekali, bahwa pandangan mata dan senyuman Sakura saat berbicara dengannya tidak seantusias dulu. Untuk mengobrol saja ia membutuhkan beberapa menit menemukan bahan obrolan. Dan itu sama sekali bukan satu hal yang menarik bagi Sasuke**.**

'**Dan itu sama sekali bukan satu hal yang menarik bagi Sasuke. **Itu kesalahan ketiganya.

Bagaimana ia bisa tertarik, jika yang dibahas Sakura hanya teman-temannya yang kebanyakan laki-laki? Di lain waktu, Shino Aburame. Minggu depannya, Inuzuka Kiba. Lain bulan, ia membahas Hinata, tetapi selebihnya ia mengungkit soal Naruto.

SASUKE SANGAT CEMBURU.

Tapi tentu saja mulut irit-bahan-omongannya itu terkunci rapat.

Ini dia! Sasuke sadar bahwa satu hal fatal yang tidak pernah mereka lakukan adalah berkomunikasi. Mereka saling bertukar cerita, tetapi tak lebih. Mereka tidak pernah berkomunikasi. Mengenai perasaan mereka masing-masing, Mengenai Sasuke si pencemburu. Mengenai hubungan mereka, mengenai jalan di ujung hubungan mereka. Sasuke sekalipun, tak pernah mengungkitnya. Dan tentu saja bagi Sakura, suatu konsistensi dan konsekuensi adalah hal yang aneh, mengingat ia begitu muda untuk membicarakan satu masa depan. Sayapnya yang begitu bugar dan tegar masih membawanya kemanapun ia mau.

Dan di satu hari yang lain, yang bahkan tak jauh dari hari pertama ia menyatakan cintanya, Sasuke sudah memutuskan keinginan yang tidak bisa ia tahan lagi, yang bahkan tidak didiskusikannya terlebih dahulu dengan Sakura. Yang bahkan malah ia diskusikan dengan Naruto yang sekedar menjawab, "kalau kau sudah tidak betah, mau buat apalagi hubungan itu," dengan cueknya. Sudah saatnya mereka kembali berjalan tanpa bergandengan tangan. Sudah saatnya hati yang tertaut dilepaskan, meski dengan cara paksa.

Sasuke yang naif, saat itu hanya menyadari bahwa masalah waktu yang terbataslah yang menjadikan kesenjangan hubungan mereka.

Ia lupa untuk menyadari betapa sedikiiiiit sekaliiiii, perhatian yang ia berikan pada Sakura di saat gadisnya mencurahkan begitu banyak kasih sayangnya.

"Kupikir aku begitu melewatkan terlalu sedikit waktu denganmu, dan aku tidak bisa memanajemen waktuku sendiri. Jadi mungkin kita berpisah saja. Aku tidak ingin kau merasakan hal menyedihkan mengenai kita yang tidak pernah terlihat seperti orang pacaran."

Kalimat cukup panjang yang pertama kali disampaikannya pada Sakura, sekaligus mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Meski diiringi dengan isak tangis gadis di sampingnya, ia tidak bergeming.

SATU KALI DAN TERAKHIR KALI KESALAHAN YANG SASUKE BUAT MENGENAI HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN SAKURA. Ia tidak pernah memberi kesempatan kedua datang. Bahkan saat Sakura—yang ia tahu penuh dengan kebanggaan dan kepercayaan diri—mengemis cinta padanya. Ia tak pernah memberinya kesempatan. Meskipun Sakura bahkan menawari kesempatan beratus kali pun, mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk berubah sesuai keinginan Sasuke, mengatakan kata-kata manis padanya, dan berusaha menjaga agar jarak mereka tak pernah bertambah jauh. Sasuke pun sadar sekarang, bahwa ia terlalu pengecut untuk memulai hubungan dengan gadis yang terlalu sempurna bagi dirinya yang murung dan pecundang.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

Yak, ia pengecut, pecundang dan seorang pesakitan yang lari ketika si dokter justru berusaha memberinya suntikan obat.

Sasuke memandang potret terakhir yang berada di sisinya, di akhir deretan pajangan foto yang berada di kamarnya. Terpotret seorang gadis merah jambu yang tertawa bahagia bersama pemuda berambut merah, dengan sebelah tangannya yang menggandeng mesra si pemuda, sementara tangan lainnya menggenggam buket bunga mawar putih.

Sebagai tambahan, Sakura mengenakan gaun pengantin yang cantik.

Di saat terakhir, Sasuke menyadari kesalahannya yang baru saja terpikirkan olehnya: ia menyesal dengan satu hal yang telah lewat begitu jauuuh di belakangnya.

"Mungkin aku memang pecundang."

.

_(Pertanyaanku, Sasuke. lalu kenapa kau berusaha setengah mati ketika akhirnya kau melepaskannya begitu saja?)_

.

* * *

.

The End

.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Saya cuma bisa bilang...story based on reality.

Haha. Maaf, silakan review dan flame saya. Tapi kalau flamenya nggak jelas dan anon, saya akan langsung men-delete review Anda dengan tidak hormat.

Akhir kata, jaa ne minna! :D

.Ashikaga Shu.


End file.
